percy’s sister
by WaterTheWolf123
Summary: Percy has a sister he never knew about. How will he react when he finds out that shes dating leo?
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: This is my first fic so please, no flames. Nobody wants that. Also if I don't get reviews I won't know that people like this story and I won't continue so please, review. I'm not going to promise I can keep a regular update schedule but I hope to update monday and Wednesday. If i get excited you might get an early update! Please enjoy my first story.

PERCY'S SISTER

chapter one

Rosie Jackson and her best friend, Silver Jewel, sat in their school cafeteria with their friend, Sarah Underwood. Rosie had black hair and sea green eyes, Silver had black hair with red and silver highlight and blue eyes, and Sarah had brown hair and brown eyes. Suddenly, a French fry hit Sarah in the back of the head. Izzy Mears has been throwing franch fries at Sarah every thirty seconds for the past ten minutes.

"That's it" said Rosie, standing up. "I'm going to kill Izzy!" Sarah grabbed Rosie's arm.

"No!" She said "you'll get a detention LIFE sentence!"

"I really don't care! Let go!" Rosie responded. Silver stood up and grabbed Rosie's arm.

"Come on!" Silver said, pulling Rosie away "We're getting out of here!"

Pspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspsps

Percy Jackson was lying on his messy bunk, trying to sleep. Of course his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, was trying to wake him for breakfast. Percy has messy black hair and sea green eyes, and Annabeth had blond hair and grey eyes.

"Come on seaweed brain." Annabeth said, "get up!"

"But why Annabeth?" Percy asked.

"Percy, if your butt isn't in the dinning pavilion in five minutes, mrs. O'Leary will sit on your face." Annabeth threatened.

FIVE MINUTES LATER

"ANNABETH CHASE I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!"" Percy yelled.

"I warned you!" Annabeth told him

"What did Annabeth do this- never mind" said Nico D'Angelo, coming into the Poseidon cabin.

"Mrs. O'Leary sat on Percy's face!" Said Tyson the cyclops, Percy's half brother.

"Thanks Tyson" Annabeth laughed

"Tyson helpful!" Tyson said. Then, Chiron the Center trotted in.

"Percy, Annabeth, Sarah just returned to camp with some new half bloods and we would like you there to greet them." He said.

THIRTY MINUTES BEFORE

Silver, Rosie, and Sarah were on half blood hill, trying to get away from some harpies.

"Harpies. Always harpies." Muttered Sarah, trying to get the girls to safety.

"What?" Silver asked, Dodging one. Sarah was spared from answering because at that moment, Rosie yelled, "RUN!!"

They passed the pine tree but kept running.

"CHIRON!!" Sarah yelled.

"Sarah I'm trying to- never mind, I'lol get Percy and Annabeth" he said, sighing

Pspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspspsps

"We're here!' Percy panted when he and Annabeth got there. Silver and Rosie glanced at each other, both thinking, "seriously?"

"Good" Chiron Said, "What are your names children?"

"I'm silver jewel." Said silver

Then Rosie said, "I'm Rosie. Rosie Jackson."

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Early update! What can I say? I got excited. I'll be replying to reviews in the chapter, thanks so much for reading this. Also, please keep reviewing, if you don't I won't have motivation to keep writing.

Leo Parry ~ Thanks? Not sure if that's a compliment or not, but I think it is. Glad to hear you like it!

rashmi agarwal ~ thanks, I will!

Now, on with the chapter!

Percy's Sister

Chapter Two

"Jackson?" Percy asked, his throat feeling dry.

"Yeah" Rosie answered, "why?"

"What's your mom's name? He asked, knowing what she would say.

"Sally Jackson"

Percy put his hands behind his head.

"Deep breaths" he told himself, "breath Percy breath." He hadn't wanted this! He didn't want the responsibility!

"Is he okay?" Silver asked

"She's his little sister" Annabeth responded.

"Oh"

"'Oh' is right little girl"

"I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRL"

"Okay, I get it, calm down"

"No"

"Stop being a little girl"

"Okay campers, calm down" Chiron said

LATER THAT NIGHT

~~~~~~at capture the flag~~~~~~~~~

"Annabeth, Silver, Rosie, you guys come with me." Said Percy. They ran through the forest, avoiding the blue team. " Annabeth, take Silver and get the flag!"

"Got it!" Annabeth responded. Silver grabbed Annabeth and they flew into the air. Percy and Rosie stared at them.

"What the fudge?" Rosie Said

~~~~~~~~~AFTER THE GAME~~~~~~~~~~

A lightning bolt appeared over Silver's head as she put her sword back on the table of weapons.

"Why is everybody staring?" She asked. Rosie just pointed silently over silver's head.

"Hello, Silver Jewel, Daughter of Zeus, Lord of the sky." Said Chiron

"Wait, what?!?" Silver exclaimed "Zeus is my DAD?!?"

"Apparently." Rosie answered her. Silver glared at her.

"Why didn't you tell me?!?"

"Who said I knew?"

"Your expression told me."

"My expression didn't tell you that! Percy, did you think I knew by my expression?!?"

"Yup" Said Percy.

"Oh come on!" Exclaimed Rosie

"How did you know?" Silver asked

"You controlled the winds" Said Percy, Annabeth, and Rosie.

"Oh." Said Silver

"You think?!?"

"Campers, time for bed!" Chiron Said, right before Percy disappeared.

Please review!


	3. Chapter3

A/n: I have the next chapter! I posted a one shot as a bonus piece and I want to know what people think about it. It was based off of the people that Rosie and Silver are based on. Also, sneak peeks at characters to come in the story! It's called 'Rosie, Silver, and Baby Shark.' I'll be replying to reviews from both stories, so please review!!

Rc0321 ~ thanks!

Calebdaranikone ~ thanks for the review!

Now, on with the story!

Rosie and Silver were sitting on the dock of the lake, dangling their feet in the water.

"I miss Percy" sighed Rosie

"I know" Silver replied

"I miss him too" Annabeth told them, coming up behind Silver. "Butch and I are going to pick up some new Demi-gods. Wanna Come?"

"Where's the pick-up?" Rosie asked

"The Grand Canyon"

"Oh we're definitely coming"

———————————————————————

At the Grand Canyon

———————————————————————

Butch landed the Chariot on a glass-bottomed bridge.

"SAVE THE BAT" yelled a sayter, pointing over the side of the bridge to a baseball bat far below.

"I got it!" Said Silver, right before she jumped over the side of the bridge, did a flip, grabbed the bat, and used the wind to get back up.

"Show off." Muttered Rosie. Silver opened her mouth to speak, but Annabeth interrupted her.

"Anyway," Annabeth Said "I'm Annabeth, this is Butch, Rosie, And Silver," She said, pointing at each when she said their name. "I'm a daughter of Athena, Butch here is a son of Iris, Rosie is a daughter of the sea god, and Silver is a daughter of Zeus"

"Sea god.. as in Neptune?" One of the Boys asked

"Well, we call him Poseidon, but yes" Replied Rosie

After Leo was claimed...

"Come on Leo, let's get you to your cabin so I can get back to mine and pack." Silver told him

"pack for what?" Leo asked

"Tomorrow me, Rosie, and Annabeth are leaving to go look for Percy"

"Oh"

"Yeah. JACE!" Silver yelled

"What now Silver?" Asked Jace Sherry as he walked out of the Hephaestus cabin.

"this is your new cabin mate, Leo Valdez. Leo, This is Jace Sherry."

"Ok. Come on Leo. I'll show you the ropes"

———————————————————————

At the campfire

———————————————————————

"Rachel, would you mind repeating the great prophecy?" Asked Chiron

"Sure" Said Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the camp oracle.

"Ten half bloods shall answer the call, to storm fire or water the world must fall, go west to Greece they shall, at the feet of victory they will not bow, an oath to keep with a final breath, and foes bear arms to the doors of death"


	4. Chapter4

A/n: sorry I didn't update on Monday, I was busy and then I didn't have access to my computer and then yesterday when I FINALLY started working on this chapter I had to get ready for a baseball game that I was going to with my dad so yeah.

Anonymous ~ thanks!

Kelpface ~ because I wanted him to be in that chapter. Also thanks that's a great idea! I don't have the whole story written so I will probably use it if it fits with the story! Thanks!

Now time for a new chapter

At eight o'clock in the morning, Annabeth, Silver, and Rosie got ready to leave. Rosie looked around camp for what she thought would be a long time. The woods, the basketball court, the lake, the sword fighting arena the dining pavilion, the house and the cabins. She would miss this place. Then, the three of them walked out of the camp.

THAT NIGHT

"O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept this offering." Said Rosie, throwing a golden dramica into the rainbow as they sat on the forest floor. "Tyson the Cyclops" Suddenly, Tyson appeared in the rainbow.

"Tyson!" Rosie said

"Sister?" Tyson "SISTER!"

"Tyson, where are you?" Annabeth Asked

"Tyson the Berkeley Hills In California!" He answered her

"Tyson you should look around the area before moving on."

"Tyson will."

"Grover Underwood" Said Rosie, throwing another dramica into the rainbow. The picture changed to Grover, eating enchiladas, with his back to them.

"Grover turn around!" Annabeth Said, exasperated.

"Huh? Oh, hi guys." Grover Said, turning around.

"Did you find my brother?" Asked Rosie hopefully.

"Well no. But I know his general location. So you better get back to camp and tell The Hephaestus cabin to start working on a ship."

ABOUT A MONTH LATER

Rosie kept looking over the side of the Argo 2. Suddenly she heard yelling from the other end of the ship. She walked over there, preparing to yell at someone. "What's going—" she started. "WHAT THE FLIP?!?" Then she stared at the talking statue that was sitting on the deck of the ship, arguing with Annabeth while Jason, Piper, Silver, And Leo stares at them.

"Listen" Annabeth said calmly. "We'll hover OVER the city. There's no law against that is there?"

Five minutes later, Rosie was climbing drown the rope ladder. Right before she jumped off the rope ladder, she saw her brother,

Enjoy and please review!


	5. Chapter5

A/n: Chapter five is here! Thanks for all the reviews, Follows, and Favorites! I'm going to stop rambling now and actually write the chapter... Also, don't question the powers Rosie has. She's related to Frank. And no, Percy only has water powers so none of Rosie special powers for him, sorry Percy.

CHAPTER FIVE

Rosie walked through the crowd of Roman demigods. She stopped, the other four Greek demigods (And Jason) behind her.

"Welcome to Camp Jupiter." Said a girl who Rosie assumed was Reyna, the Praetor of Camp Jupiter, according to Jason. Suddenly, Rosie couldn't stand it anymore. She ran forward and hugged Percy.

"Never leave me again!" She sobbed

"Don't worry, I won't." Percy said. Rosie let go of Percy, but stayed right next to him. And then, Annabeth ran forward and kissed Percy, Right before grabbing his wrist, judo flipping him over her shoulder, sitting on his chest, and pressing her arm against his throat.

"Never leave me again!" Annabeth said.

"Consider me warned" Percy laughed. Then Jason stepped forward.

"Well, this is Rosie, Silver, Piper, Leo, and Annabeth. Uh, normally she doesn't judo flip people." Jason said. Reyna laughed.

"Oh it's okay. I'm impressed." She replied.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked.

"What seaweed brain?" Annabeth said.

"Please let me up?"

"No"

"Please?"

"Nope"

"Annabeth Chase, let my brother up." Rosie said, stepping forward.

"Why should I Jackson?"asked Annabeth, looking over at Rosie.

"Because if you don't, I'll turn into a bear and bite you." Said Rosie, glancing behind her and seeing one of the boys who had been standing with Percy staring at her in amazement, like he could turn to animals and thought he was the only one.

"You can do that?"

"Yes I can and if you don't get off my brother, you'll experience it firsthand."

Annabeth got off Percy.

"Anyway," Reyna Said, " Dakota, go tell the spirits in the kitchen to prepare a welcome feast and bring it to the forum."

AFTER THE MEAL

"Reyna, is it okay if I show piped around New Rome?" Asked Jason. Reyna nodded.

"Can I show Annabeth and Rosie around?" Asked Percy.

"I need to talk to Annabeth, but you can show Rosie around."

"Okay?" Said Percy. "Hazel, Frank, Rian, come with us.

"Okay, Sure." Said the boy that Rosie had noticed staring at her earlier.

LATER

"WHY IS LEO THROWING PLATES AT OCTAVIAN!?!?!?!?!?" Annabeth yelled.

"Because Octavian is evil." Said Rosie, picking up a plate and throwing it, then high-fiving Leo.

"Not helping" muttered Rian, right before Frank turned into a giant eagle and picked up Rosie and Leo, taking them to the ship high above.

LATER

Percy walked down to Rosie's cabin, intending to talk to her about earlier. Suddenly he heard flute music. He opened the door to Rosie's cabin to find her sitting on her bunk, playing a flute.

"Where did you get a flute?"Asked Percy. Rosie stopped playing for a second, said

"Leo", then started playing again. Percy walked out of the cabin and down the hall, thinking that he was going to talk to Leo about giving his sister presents without telling him.


	6. Chapter6

A/n: I'm sorry about this being late

Chapter six

"Leo!" Percy exclaimed, as he walked into the engine room.

"What?!?" Leo answered, from farther back in the mess of pipes, though it sounded as if he was coming closer.

"Please tell me WHY you gave my sister a flute WITHOUT TELLING ME?"

"She said she missed her music." Leo said, shrugging.

"And-"Percy started.

"GUYS!" Annabeth yelled loudly so she could be hears. "EVERYBODY GET UP HERE!"

A MINUTE LATER

"What?" Percy asked. "Wait. Never mind." he said as he saw the battle below.

"Tyson!" Rosie said, looking down at the battle below. "Guys, we should help!" she said.

"Okay, I guess…" Annabeth said, right before Rosie jumped over the side of the ship, landing in the river below. She slung her bag off her shoulder, pulled out part of her flute, and pressed a few keys making it turn into a sword.

"Come on guys!" she yelled up at the demigods on the ship, right before running into the fight and slashing at a hell hound. Up on the ship, Silver walked over to Jason and whispered something in his ear. Jason nodded at her.

"On the count of three," Silver whispered. "One…two…THREE!"

One by one, Silver and Jason used their wind powers to get people off the ship and onto the ground. They did this by grabbing somebody and flying down to the ground with them, then flying back up and getting somebody else, first Percy and Annabeth, then Leo and Hazel, Frank and Piper, and lastly, Rian.

AFTER THE BATTLE

"Tyson!" Rosie said, running over to him and giving him a hug. "Wow! Are you the general of everybody here?!?"

"Not girls." Tyson said, pointing toward three girls. "Girls showed up and started fighting." Right after he said that, the said girls started walking over. One of the girls, who had black hair with blue highlights and sea green eyes and seemed to be the leader, glanced at Rosie and Percy, seeming surprised. Then she looked away, appearing to take a few deep breaths. An older boy ran over from where he had been fighting the last hell hound and joined her. He had sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, and an athletic, muscular build. He also glanced at Percy, but instead of looking away, he ran over to him.

"Percy! Annabeth!" he said, giving, them both a hug.

"I know you, don't I?" Percy asked, looking at the guy, while Annabeth stared at him in bewilderment.

"I don't suppose you'd recognize me." He said, looking straight at Percy. "I mean, I haven't seen you since you were 12."

"L-Luke?!?" Annabeth said, staring.

"That's me." The guy said. "Luke Castellan, at your service."

FLASHBACK TO THE END OF THE LIGHTNING THIEF

Percy walked into the sword fighting arena, looking to see if he could find Luke Castellan. Maybe Luke could help him decide whether he was going home or not. He found him attacking the dummies used for sword fighting practice.

"LUKE!" Percy exclaimed, walking up to him.

"Oh, hey Percy!" Luke said, putting down his sword and wiping his brow. "Want to go to the woods and talk?"

"Sure" Percy said, getting ready to leave the sword fighting arena. Right then, a girl Percy hadn't noticed before put her sword down and turned away from the dummy she had been slashing at. She walked over to Luke and whispered something in his ear. Luke stared at her.

"A-AQUA?!?" he said, sounding surprised.

"Don't do anything stupid. The gods helped me, now we have to help them." She told him.

BACK TO THE PRESENT

"Luke, where have you been?!? We all thought you were dead!" Annabeth exploded.

"At the end of Percy's first summer at camp, I left with Aqua. We traveled alone for a few months, before finding those other two girls over there. The one with the blonde hair and blue eyes is Sky, and the one with the Black hair and dark blue eyes is Zoey. We've been fending for ourselves, and up until you guys defeated him, we stole food from Kronos and his minions." Luke explained, looking at Annabeth. "Annabeth, you remember Aqua, right?"

"Yeah" Annabeth answered. "Never got her last name though."

\--chapter end


	7. Chapter7

A/n: I'm glad people liked that last chapter and the fact that Luke is

back! If you're confused, after Percy went on his first quest, right

before he found out that Luke was the lightning thief, this mysterious

girl named Aqua showed up, who apparently knows Annabeth and Luke,

stopping Luke from helping Kronos anymore. Kronos then possessed Ethan

Nakamura. Start the story! (Just so you know, the start of the chapter

is happening at the same time as the end of the last chapter)

Chapter seven

Three girls and a boy were walking over to Jason and the others, when

the boy ran off toward Percy, Annabeth, and Rosie, who were over

talking to Tyson, the Cyclopes from camp Jupiter. The girls kept

walking, though the one who seemed to be the leader glanced at the

boy.

"So…" Silver said uncertainly when the girls reached them. "Hi? Also,

not to be rude, but who are you?"

"I'm Aqua," said the girl, who was brushing her blue streaked hair out

of her eyes, "This girl is sky, and the girl next to her is Zoey." The

girl named Sky, who had blonde hair and blue eyes, waved shyly when

Aqua said her name, but Zoey, who had black hair and gold eyes, seemed

like she didn't care….. or didn't trust them.

"Are you guys demigods?" asked Rian, stepping up next to Silver.

"We are." Sky said, seeming a little braver then before. "I'm a

daughter of Zeus, Aqua is a daughter of Poseidon, and Zoey is a

daughter of Hades. Oh, and Luke, the boy over there, is a son of

Hermes."

"Sky!" Zoey muttered, elbowing her friend, "we don't know who THEY

are. They could be enemies!"

"Relax Zoey!" Luke said, walking over. "Percy and his friends aren't enemies!"

"How do you know that?!?!?" Zoey challenged.

"Both of you stop!" Aqua exclaimed, standing between them and

frowning. "Luke, Zoey has a point. How DO you know that?"

"Well…" Luke said, walking over and whispering something in her ear.

Aqua's eyes widened.

"HE IS NOT!" she exclaimed, looking at Percy, then at Luke. "That boy

died in the titan war!"

"He's standing right in front of you." Luke said, placing a hand on

her shoulder. Luke then jerked his hand back, right before Aqua

stormed off, crying.

"AQUA!" Sky exclaimed, following her cousin.

"Look what you did now!" Zoey exploded, pulling a sword off her back.

Silver, Rosie, and Percy pulled out their swords as well, standing

next to Luke, who already has his sword out and ready.

"Okay guys, lets calm down," Jason said nervously, walking between them.

"Get out of the way pretty boy." Zoey said, trying to get around him.

"Jason, you MIGHT want to move" Annabeth said. "Knowing these four,

they will hit you trying to destroy her."

"Are you saying we're clumsy?!?!" Rosie asked, turning to face Annabeth.

"Yup." Annabeth said, shrugging. Rosie started to yell at Annabeth,

ignoring the fact that Annabeth was laughing so hard that she couldn't

breathe.

"I'M NOT CLUMSY, PERCY IS! DON'T SAY I'M CLUMSY…" After yelling at

Annabeth for a few more minutes, Rosie finally noticed that Luke, Sky,

and Aqua had come back and were laughing at her.

"So…" Silver said, trying to stop laughing. "I'm Silver, that girl

over there who was just yelling is Rosie, the boy with black hair is

Percy, the blonde boy is Jason, the girl with reddish brown hair is

Piper, the brown haired boy standing over there with Percy is Frank,

the girl with Frank is Hazel, the girl on Percy's other side is

Annabeth, the boy behind Rosie is Leo-"

"And the boy behind Silver is Rian!" Rosie finished, grinning at Silver.

"So, you want to come with us on the ship?" Frank said, trying to get

the tension out of the air. Aqua, seeming reluctant, finally said "I

guess"

"Come on then!" Rosie exclaimed, walking over to the rope ladder and

starting to climb. When she got halfway up, she looked down. Seeing

that nobody had moved, she said, "You guys coming?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, we're coming" Annabeth said, shaking her head to clear it.

"Well, we should get moving," Hazel said, pointing at the sky in the

distance, "because there are some roman eagles coming!"

\--THE

END


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry that I wasn't updating for so long! I hope this chapter makes up for it**

**—————————————————————**

"You were that boy who was stealing food from us weren't you." Rosie asked, standing in front of Luke.

"Yeah- wait, you were one of the demigods in the titan army?" Rosie didn't meet his eyes, becoming _extremely _interested in the deck.

**Flashback**

_"ROSIE!" Kat called, jogging over to her. "One of the telkhines sounded the alarm, there's at least one intruder below decks." Rosie looked up from where she was polishing her sword, and stood. "Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go." She said, sheathing it and walking towards the door. They reached the second floor, and a boy with messy black hair ran up the steps toward them, sword in hand. He stopped, looking as if he was debating whether or not to fight them. He must have decided against, because right as Kat and Rosie pulled out their swords he pushed them aside, looked them straight in the eyes and said "look, this ship is going to explode. If you want to make it out alive, get as many demigods as you can and get off the boat." They stared after him, and then they decided that they would listen. Partly. Actually, they waited for him to get cornered, watching from the air with Silver's help, and then dropped onto the ship, drawing their respective (Stygian) iron and (celestial) bronze_ swords. _Silver and Lat focused on the monsters, while Rosie was occupied with Kronos. _

_"Hey! Big guy! Over here! Not so high and mighty when your troops turn against you huh?"_

**End flashback**

Rosie still wasn't meeting Luke's eyes, but luckily for her Aqua walked up and claimed his attention. She heard something about _'don't you dare tell them I'm a Jacksonian' _or something. Huh. She'd never heard the word 'Jacksonian' before. She must have heard that wrong.


End file.
